


Song About A Rabbit

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Monty Python, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Anya:Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies!(With a little Monty Python for emphasis)Song by SickoVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2002.





	Song About A Rabbit




End file.
